


Coming Out

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Coming Out Story, Asexual Character, F/F, I Tried, Lena knows about Supergirl, Oneshot, ace/biromantic!Kara, sexual/lesbian!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Based on prompt:Person A of your OTP is asexual. They occasionally feel a little awkward because they don’t have sex with B, who isn’t asexual, but after voicing these insecurities, B assures them that they much prefer engaging in sexual activities alone as they do it exactly how they want.Besides, just doing romantic and fun stuff with A is a lot more fun than sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to actually preface this one before you all read it, so please read the author's note. 
> 
> I realize this is a somewhat sensitive topic. Asexuality isn't nearly as represented as it should be. And I'm not going to try to say that I understand at all how this all works. Because I don't. I have done some research on the topic (admittedly, maybe not as much as I should have before attempting to write this). Hopefully, it was enough. My intention with this story was to write that ace!Kara (though she's biromantic here) headcanon that's been floating around, even though I don't headcanon it myself. 
> 
> I like to challenge myself in writing. Writing different things is good for me. And I felt that if I could maybe make a couple of people happy in the fandom, why shouldn't I? 
> 
> Edit: At the suggestion of Demondead14 (tumblr), I do want to note that I know that asexuality is a spectrum and that this is only one possible outcome of how Kara could be, some asexuals are okay with kissing! And that asexual people more lack a sexual attraction, rather than having a problem with sex itself. Asexuality, like any other sexual orientation, is a spectrum and people fall somewhere on this. The way I wrote this fic was based off of:
> 
> 1\. The way the prompt was written  
> 2\. The limited research I did.  
> 3\. The few encounters I've had while reading about asexuality in fanfiction  
> 4\. The few aro/ace Tumblrs I follow. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys can cut me a little bit of slack with this one. And the longer author's note is at the end.

Lena Luthor loved her girlfriend, she really did. Kara Danvers was the sweetest person on the planet as far as Lena was concerned. Even in the entire universe. But Lena always got the feeling that Kara was keeping something from her. And Lena honestly couldn’t figure out what it was. And Lena couldn’t understand why Kara wouldn’t tell her. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared big secrets before. 

In fact, Kara had shared the biggest one of all a few months ago. The Supergirl secret. Lena remembered it like it was yesterday. Kara had been completely terrified of Lena’s reaction. She thought that Lena would be angry at her for keeping it a secret for so long. Even though they had only been officially dating for a few weeks, they had been friends for nearly a year before Lena had plucked up the courage to take the next step. 

Kara had feared that even if Lena wasn’t angry over the secret keeping that she would look at her differently because she was an alien. And further, the cousin of the man who put her brother in jail. But Lena hadn’t been any of those things. She simply took her friend’s hand reassuringly and told her it was okay. That she wasn’t mad. More so that she was glad that Kara really trusted her with a secret like that. Trusted a Luthor no less. 

The blonde had blushed and then insisted that Lena was more than her last name. She wasn’t like the rest of the Luthors and that she had absolute faith in that. Lena had almost broken down right there. She had thrown her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly, a few tears rushing down her cheeks. Whispering to Kara how much that meant to her. 

But as Lena sat on the couch in Kara’s apartment, next to the Girl of Steel herself, Lena couldn’t help but feel like there was something else going on. Kara was snuggled up to Lena’s side, the CEO’s arm around Kara’s shoulders, the two of them watching a movie. Lena looked down at her girlfriend who felt Lena’s head move and looked up at Lena, her signature smile plastered on her face. 

Lena gave Kara a lopsided smile and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. Their lips met and Lena felt a slight hesitance before feeling Kara give into the kiss. That was another thing that always puzzled Lena. Kara always seemed to be reluctant to kiss her. The blonde superhero would always eventually do it, but Lena got the feeling it made Kara uncomfortable. It was why Lena had never tried to make any further moves on her girlfriend, even though the CEO was so sexually frustrated sometimes that she wanted to explode. But she would never force Kara to do something she didn’t want to do. So she waited for a sign that Kara would be okay with taking their relationship further. But that sign never came. So Lena never pushed. 

The raven haired woman broke the kiss and looked down at Kara. “Are you okay Kara?” Lena asked, an eyebrow raised. Kara looked up at Lena nervously. 

“I.. uhm. No. I mean yes! I’m fine. I’m just a little sleepy I suppose.” Kara said weakly. Lena gave her a look. Her girlfriend really was horrible at lying. Kara just sighed. 

“That’s your _‘there’s something wrong’_ sigh Kara. Really what is it? You can tell me. You know that.” Lena said gently. Kara blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck as she sat up. 

“I… It’s just... “ Kara struggled. Lena waited patiently, taking her girlfriend’s hand and giving it a squeeze, encouraging her to continue. 

“I’m asexual.” Kara blurted out in a whisper and if they hadn’t been sitting so close together, Lena would have missed it. But Lena’s eyes widened slightly. 

“You’re… Oh God.” Lena said, trying to process. Her brain trying to think of all of the times she had kissed Kara. Recalling all the times Kara had awkwardly kissed her back, then subtly backed away from her. Lena hadn’t tried to push it back then, figuring that Kara was still getting comfortable around kissing a woman. Lena had thought maybe her girlfriend was demisexual or something. But now she saw that wasn’t the case. 

“I understand if you… you know..” Kara trailed off, but Lena just gave her girlfriend a curious look. 

“What?” Lena questioned, wondering what Kara was thinking. 

“I just… I know you want to... You know. I mean look at you Lena, you could have anyone you wanted. And I don’t want to stop you from… doing that. But I just.. I can’t.” Kara said, her lip quivering a little bit. “I really like you, really,” Kara said quickly as if to reassure Lena that she wasn’t playing some sort of game with her. Lena could tell that this had really been eating at Kara for a while. Lena just placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, rubbing her thumb across Kara’s skin. Absentmindedly wondering what had happened to Kara’s previous relationships to make her think that she was holding Lena back or stopping her from enjoying their relationship. 

“Oh, Kara. That wasn’t what I meant. You know I’d never pressure you into anything. I care about you more than just having sex.” Kara blushed and Lena chuckled. Kara was always so uncomfortable about talking about anything sexual. And Lena supposed she now knew why. “Am I a little disappointed? I won’t lie and say I’m not. But I don’t want you to feel like you’re stopping me from anything. You’re not. It’s not your fault. There’s _nothing_ wrong with you.” Lena said carefully. She wasn’t sure how other people had reacted in the past if Kara had even told them. If Lena was honest with herself, she wasn't exactly sure how to react herself. Just that she knew that Kara needed acceptance in this moment, and Lena was going to give it to her. 

Lena remembered when she would tell people that she was a lesbian and being met with all sorts of derogatory slurs and tacky stereotypes. Lena could only imagine that it would be far worse for people who didn’t experience sexual attraction in a very sexualized world. 

“I just feel awkward,” Kara said, a little frustrated. “Every time you kiss me, I know you’re into it. And I just want to be happy with you, but that…” Kara trailed off, looking down at their hands. Lena bit her lip, for the first time, really understanding how much this had been bothering Kara. 

“Kara, listen to me. I’m glad you told me about this. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Lena said, taking her free hand and lifting Kara’s chin so she could see her deep blue eyes. “I promise you that. Besides, self-service does exist.” Lena said cheekily as Kara blushed a dark shade of red. “I just want you to feel like you can tell me where the line is. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. But I still want to be able to…” Lena contemplated her next word. “Love you. If you’ll let me.” Lena said a little quietly, somewhat afraid to admit how deep her own feelings ran. 

Kara’s eyes lit up at the admission. “You love me?” She said softly as if she was afraid it was a dream. Lena nodded slowly. 

“I want to be able to hold your hand. Cuddle with you on the couch when we watch movies. Be your partner at game night, even though you know I’m horrible.” Kara laughed at that one. “Have you bring me lunch when I forget to eat,” Lena said, knowing that was an activity the two had bonded over early on. “Do all the romantic and fun stuff that couples do.” Lena bit her lip. 

Kara’s eyes watered a little bit as Lena spoke and when her girlfriend was finished, she threw her arms around Lena, pulling her into a strong hug. Lena smiled to herself, wrapping her own arms around Kara’s waist. “So, is that a yes?” Lena asked. Kara nodded furiously. 

“That sounds perfect. Thank you.” Kara said, her voice full of love. Lena kissed Kara on the cheek, pulling back and searching her girlfriend's eyes. 

"Is that okay?" Lena asked hesitantly. She probably shouldn't have done it without Kara's permission, but it had been an impulse. To her relief, Kara nodded. 

"Yeah. That's okay." She said with a smile. 

The two separated, Lena laying back on the couch, opening her arms. Kara smiled, grabbing the remote and cuddling back into Lena’s side. As she searched for something to watch on Netflix, Kara mumbled, “I love you too, by the way.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope (like really hope) I was able to do that some justice. As I said, I'm not asexual (far from it actually), but I've been seeing so many headcanons about ace!Kara on Tumblr and I felt compelled to try it. I wanted to try to portray it in a way that I thought would normalize it more. Show that asexual people can have perfectly healthy relationships with allosexual people. I understand that it's not easy, but I imagine Lena is so in love with Kara that she just wants to make it work. 
> 
> Anyways, as I said, I did some limited research on asexuality and I hope I got some of the details right. If an ace person (or anyone who might understand it better than I do) wants to rip on me for mistakes, go right ahead. Just know this oneshot came from a place of love and affection. I’m really not trying to be problematic (if I was. There’s one paragraph that I was iffy about).
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts (that I may or may not do) on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com (Or if anyone just wants to educate me/scream at me about this, that's okay too. I'm actually somewhat interested in hearing about ace!Kara headcanons, if only because I think they're interesting and don't think some people feel like there's enough people that want to listen)


End file.
